


Take Me Out of the Calm

by jks_microwave



Series: Somebody Take Me Home [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Human Jung Wooyoung, Human Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, San's got Wooyoung's number, Smut, Song Demon Kim Hongjoong, Surprises, This is roughly 7k of Wooyoung's plan blowing up in his face, Top Choi San, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Song Mingi, but in the best way, someone save seonghwa, vampire's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jks_microwave/pseuds/jks_microwave
Summary: Wooyoung has been following the rock band WONDERLAND for months now, playing the waiting game to try and get closer to the guitarist, San. He's even dragged Seonghwa along with him, insistent that the lead singer, Hongjoong's interested in him.Wooyoung's got a plan to spend one hell of a night with the guitarist, but he's made one big miscalculation:San knows exactly what he's up to.Let the games begin.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Somebody Take Me Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Take Me Out of the Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the WooSan side hinted at in Part 1! If you're coming here first and if you wanna see what happens with Seonghwa and Hongjoong, they're in "I Wanna Melt Your Soul". :D 
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent and I hope you all enjoy. Title is from ATEEZ's "Take Me Home".

Wooyoung wasn’t a person that waited to get what they wanted. If he saw something or some _one_ he wanted, he was going to do everything in his power to get it/them. It was this kind of tenacious determination that got him into a prestigious performance program at SNU, and nearly on a full ride scholarship and helped him _maintain it_. Wooyoung was smart, and Wooyoung was hot. He knew he was hot, and he knew how to use it to get what he wanted. He never led anybody on, he always made sure that whoever he was playing with knew the rules. It was more fun that way.

Which made the current game he was engaged in even more fun: his target was aware of the game, of the push and pull, of the silent challenge and acceptance that took place every time Wooyoung came to see _WONDERLAND_ play. He licked his lips as he looked up at the stage, where Choi San, guitarist and supporting vocalist for _WONDERLAND_ was currently tuning up his guitar, flicking a shy glance the young man’s way.

San bit his lip as he caught Wooyoung’s gaze and smiled, dimples dotting his cheeks as he blushed, looking back down at his guitar, suddenly very intrigued by the strings. Confidence surged in Wooyoung’s veins; tonight was the night. He had a good feeling about the evening, starting from his killer outfit, to managing to drag Seonghwa out of his spiralling study haze to enjoy his life as a 20 something in Seoul.

Tonight was the night he was going to have Choi San in his bed, handsome face screwed up with pleasure, begging him for release.

Oh, it was going to be a good night.

He watched as San continued to shyly watch him out of the corner of his eye, breaking away every so often to talk to Yeosang, or to Mingi and Hongjoong, but his attention would inevitably come back to Wooyoung. The younger man had done his research on _WONDERLAND_ ; he didn’t go to a show without knowing the track list, when to appear at the club at the right time to get prime standing real estate, and what kind of guitar San would be using that night. San’s hair was hot pink, a stark contrast to his red eyes - huh, the contact lenses must be new - and tanned skin.

Wooyoung’s throat dried out a little as San shifted, his leather jacket shifting to reveal that his faded sleeveless shirt was actually a crop top over top a mesh shirt. The guitarist shifted and stretched, causing his shirt to ride up and give Wooyoung the briefest glimpses of a well-defined 6 pack. He reached over and grabbed Seonghwa, tightening his hold on the older man’s arm. “Do you _see_ that?” he hissed. “Look at him!”

Seonghwa glanced down at him, tired and at the end of his patience. “You’re going to have be more specific. Is it about his dimples again? You’ve told me about them about a thousand times.”

“ _Abs_ ,” Wooyoung hissed again, turning Seonghwa’s face towards the stage.

Annoyed, the older man pulled Wooyoung’s hand away from his jaw and swatted at him. “Why don’t you just hang out around backstage if you want to fuck Choi this bad? I’m sure you could find a way to convince security that you belong there.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “What’s the fun in that? The real thrill is in the _chase_ , the _hunt_ , the _back and forth_ , hyung. And don’t think I haven’t seen how Hongjoong’s been eye-fucking you every time we come and see them play.”

Seonghwa snorted. “Not everyone’s as horny as you are.”

“You need to get laid; you’re about ready to burst,” Wooyoung pointed out. “What’s one night with a hot guy in a rock band?”

With a long suffering sigh, Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair. “I hope this blows up in your face.”

It was the younger’s turn to snort. “There’s no way that this isn’t going to work exactly like how I planned it. I’ve got it all down to a T.”

Seonghwa smirked. “I look forward to the text messages later of you admitting he topped your ass.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and waved a hand. “Shut up, the show’s finally starting.”

“Ugh.”

“Just take a Tylenol and quit your whining.” Wooyoung yelped as Seonghwa’s eyes flashed with anger and he pinched his dongsaeng in the side. “Ow! Sorry!” He pouted and rubbed his side as the show began, with _WONDERLAND_ kicking things off with their curtain-jerker _Precious_. Wooyoung always liked this song; it set the tone for the night and perfectly encapsulated the band’s aesthetic and sound.

That San had a bigger part than usual was a bonus.

There was something decidedly different in the air tonight, and Wooyoung felt his adrenaline start to course through his veins as he realized that San was being a lot more forward tonight. Not only that, but Hongjoong was making eye contact more than usual with Seonghwa, almost as if he was singing to the older man and _only_ the older man. That was good - Seonghwa needed a night to let go and get railed or do the railing; his hyung was too high strung and to stressed out over school and god knows what else.

Partway through the show, Hongjoong grinned and plucked his microphone out of its stand, and made a motion with his free hand to a roadie. He soon had a second microphone in his ring-adorned hand and he flipped it, easily catching it. “We’re going to do something a little different for our next song,” Hongjoong said, voice sinfully light, “do you guys know _Mars?_ Of course you do. Biggest underground rapper in the scene outside of _Cypher_ and no one’s seen his face. But I’ve got a surprise for everyone!” 

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow and was about to say something to Seonghwa about it when he saw the colour drain from the older man’s face. Hongjoong suddenly crouched down in front of them, hand outstretched towards Seonghwa, a devilish smile on his lips. The implication had sent the crowd into a frenzy, and Wooyoung felt his jaw drop when Seonghwa reached out and grasped the singer’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the stage.

When Wooyoung had said for Seonghwa to go and get it, he didn’t mean right on the stage. The implication suddenly hit him like a sack of bricks and he let out a surprised yell. (Seonghwa-hyung’s _MARS?!_ ) he thought incredulously. (There’s no way! Maybe Hongjoong’s just mistaken? Or just wants a reason to get Seonghwa-hyung on stage?)

The younger man’s frenetic thoughts were soon answered when the band began to play _Shooting Star_ , Mars’ breakout hit. Seonghwa seemed intent on burning a hole through Hongjoong’s head with his stare, but slowly brought the microphone up to his lips… and began to rap. Word for word, pitch for pitch, intonation to intonation, Seonghwa was performing the hit song like it was his… because it was.

(No fucking way,) Wooyoung thought, reeling. He couldn’t even enjoy the charged energy between Seonghwa and Hongjoong because his brain was malfunctioning with the sudden revelation.

All too soon, Seonghwa jumped off the stage and pushed his way through the crowd. Wooyoung darted after him, suddenly aware that he had questions and he needed them answered _now_. “If you wanna get with San, stay for the rest of the show, Woo. I’m heading home.”

He couldn’t help the indignant squawk that left his mouth. “What!? We’re not done talking about you being Mars!”

“Goodnight.” Seonghwa waved a hand and disappeared into the crowd, making his escape before the club’s patrons could snap out of their daze and chase after him.

Wooyoung was left in a swirling mass of drunk and excitable young people to grapple with the revelation that one of his best friends was the most successful underground rappers in the scene behind _Cypher_. Shaking his head in disbelief, Wooyoung numbly turned around and returned to his spot, pushing a gaggle of drunk girls out of the way. He ran a hand through his hair, expression shifting into something blank and confused.

A sharp whistle broke him out of his thoughts and Wooyoung’s head snapped up to see San staring at him, a charming smile on his lips. “Now there’s no more distractions and you can pay more attention to me,” San said, his voice soft, but loud enough to be heard over the excitable din of the crowd.

Right.

There was a bigger reason that Wooyoung came to _Royal Milk Tea_ this late at night, why he dragged Seonghwa here in the first place. “What if I find someone else that’s more fun to play with?” Wooyoung asked, grinning mischievously.

“Mm,” San hummed. “No, you won’t.”

Surprised by the firmness and decisiveness of the response, Wooyoung felt a little thrown off but soon regained his composure and his sky-high confidence. “No? You’re gonna make me keep my eyes on you?”

San smirked a little and smiled, his dimples dotting his cheeks. “I’m the only one you’re interested in,” he replied simply, winking. “Pay close attention; I think you’ll like the rest of the show.”

“Oh?”

San didn’t respond as Hongjoong chose that exact moment to reclaim control over his crowd, snapping his fingers and signalling to the band to launch into a new song - one that Wooyoung hadn’t heard before. It was completely unlike anything they’d played before yet somehow still maintained the same style and feel that was uniquely _WONDERLAND_. San’s eyes never once left Wooyoung’s, and at more than one point in the second half of the set, licked his lips with a sensual smirk.

Game on.

The surprises for the night didn’t stop there, Wooyoung soon found out. For the encore, Hongjoong stood behind a DJ booth pulling on a pair of expensive FOCAL headphones. Mingi and Yeosang had moved off to the side, and San was front and centre. The pink-haired guitarist licked his lips again before slowly peeling off his leather jacket and tossing it to Mingi, cracking his neck as he closed his eyes.

Wooyoung felt a bit faint as he was suddenly treated to an unobstructed view of San, of his toned, muscular arms and washboard abs peeking out through the flimsy mesh of his undershirt. His eyes widened when he saw the briefest of glimpses of a tattoo that went up from San’s left hip all the way up to his pectoral muscle. Before his buffering brain could process _that_ , Hongjoong began to play a high-energy beat, skillfully mixing in various sounds and effects that began to pump up the crowd’s energy to dangerous levels.

But the real danger was when Choi San began to dance.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened to what must have looked to be comical levels as his throat dried out; San moved like an _incubus_ , toned frame in his complete and total control as he followed the beat. Mingi and Yeosang were clapping, hyping him up and goading the crowd to start to do the same, which only served to make San more and more bold. Wooyoung was reeling, struggling to keep himself focused but it was like there was entirely too much stimulus being thrown at him and overwhelming his senses.

San’s crimson eyes were bright in the saturated, multi-coloured lights of the club, a glistening sheen of sweat sliding down in rivulets down his toned abdomen. He moved in perfect time with the beat that Hongjoong was seemingly crafting on the fly, sliding smoothly to his knees with a hand outstretched to Wooyoung. His slender fingers with black painted nails and adorned with glittering silver rings slid along the younger man’s jaw, and Wooyoung would be lying if he didn’t feel a shock of electricity shoot through his body.

_Take me home._

Wooyoung stared, wondering if he was finally losing it; that was San’s voice in his mind, speaking as clear as possible. “W-What?”

_I’ll be waiting for you behind the back door of the club. Take me home with you._

San stood up and stretched, throwing a kiss to the crowd before leaving the stage, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Mingi following suit after giving their parting words. The crowd slowly started to dissipate, either heading to the bar for more drinks as the club’s DJ began to play his set, or leave the club entirely. Wooyoung swallowed, steeling himself before a smirk came to his lips; oh, if San wanted to play, Wooyoung was ready to play.

Quickly and deftly, compelled by the invitation, Wooyoung made his way out of the club, circling around to the back door that was located in a narrow alley. He looked around and checked the griminess of the wall before leaning against it, pressing the flat of his foot, clad in an immaculately clean black Converse sneaker, against the wall. Wooyoung pulled out his phone as well as a lollipop - huh, when did that get there? - and settled in to wait for San.

He had unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it absently and idly ruminating on the properties of artificial black cherry when he heard the back door open. A smirk came to his tinted lips as he heard San call to his bandmates that they shouldn’t wait up for him. Wooyoung curled his tongue around the reddish black sphere of candy as San caught his gaze. “Hey.”

San’s eyes widened slightly, as if he was surprised that Wooyoung actually showed up. His contacts must have been the expensive kind; they were bright in the moonlight. An equally bright smile came to his lips, his dimples on full display and he ran a hand through his shockingly pink hair. “Hey,” he greeted, rubbing his neck. “I’m glad you came. I was a little worried that I was a bit too forward on stage. I’ve seen you at all our shows and I was hoping it was me you were looking at.” He blushed.

Oh.

Wooyoung was going to have _fun_ with this one.

“You were definitely the reason I’ve been going to all these music clubs,” Wooyoung confirmed, a devilish smile on his lips as he lightly trailed the lollipop against his lips, watching San’s eyes sharpen at the movement. “But you didn’t ask me back here just to chat about how many times I’ve seen you guys play, right?”

The younger of the two pushed himself off the wall, only needing to take two steps before he was standing in front of the guitarist, delighted to be able to be this close to the man he’d been chasing for the last couple of months. His dark eyes glinted mischievously in the pale light of the night, and he lightly dragged the lollipop against San’s lips, delighting when he felt just the slightest indication that San’s breath had hitched.

“No,” San admitted, crimson eyes watching Wooyoung’s fingers closely. His lips parted as Wooyoung pushed the lollipop past them, puckering them around the spherical candy, releasing it with a loud pop. “And you didn’t accept because you wanted to talk, right?”

“Definitely not,” Wooyoung agreed, grinning as he pulled the lollipop back to his own mouth for a slow suck, making sure that the other man was watching every second. As he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, he grinned. “Do you want a taste?”

Something darkened in San’s eyes for the briefest of moments, and Wooyoung could hear the loud creak of the leather of his jacket tightening as San clenched his hands into fists. Before Wooyoung could tease him about losing his nerve, he found himself pressed back against the alley wall with one of San’s hands in his hair, and the other one holding his hip so tightly it would bruise. “ _Yes_ ,” San hissed, seconds before capturing Wooyoung’s mouth in a kiss so hot, so overwhelmingly possessive and skilled that the younger man couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

The hand in his hair tightened and as the kiss deepened San silently ran his tongue along Wooyoung’s bottom lip in a silent question; one that Wooyoung felt he’d be crazy not to accept. He parted his sticky, cherry-tinted lips obediently and was instantly rewarded with San’s tongue. It was definitely not in his usual practice to be making out with a guy against the grimy wall in an alley, but if that guy was Choi San… well, he could make some exceptions. The pink-haired guitarist was something else, grinding his hips against Wooyoung’s much in the same way he moved on stage - methodical and with no wasted movement.

Something pricked Wooyoung’s lower lip, sharp and painful, and his brows furrowed as a whine of discomfort following. Quickly, San pulled back and gently ran a ring-adorned thumb along Wooyoung’s lips, concern in his crimson eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered softly, pressing an apologetic kiss to the corner of the younger man’s mouth. “I didn’t mean to bite you. Are you okay?”

Wishing he could force down the blush that coloured his tanned cheeks, Wooyoung ducked his head as he tried to focus on anything that wasn’t San’s puppy-dog eyes. He almost felt _bad_ that his only plans for this guy was to rail him until he couldn’t talk, but… there was something alluring about his concern, how his full attention was on Wooyoung, and Wooyoung only, something that he subconsciously caved from his partners.

Instinctively, Wooyoung huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I know I’m a snack, but save the biting for later,” he said, scrambling to rebuild his earlier, cockier persona. “I’ve got class tomorrow, but…” He licked his lips, finally bringing his gaze back to San. “Wanna come back to my place for some fun?”

San’s eyes widened and his tinted lips parted into a cute ‘o’ shape. The surprise soon passed and was replaced by a somewhat bashful expression, and he pulled back to shyly rub his neck. “You’re pretty forward,” he commented, flicking his eyes back to Wooyoung.

“I don’t see the point in beating around the bush,” Wooyoung replied blithely, popping the lollipop back into his mouth. “My roommate’s not going to be back until late, if all goes well.” And if Seonghwa heard him fucking San’s brains out, well, that was his fault; he knew the older man had noise-cancelling headphones. “So we’re good to go… if you’re interested. No worries if you’re not.”

The guitarist’s expression became thoughtful, and he tapped a painted fingernail to his lips. He pulled out his phone and using the swipe keyboard, sent something off before slipping the phone into his back pocket. “Lead the way.”

Pleased beyond belief that this was working out how he wanted, Wooyoung winked at San and took his hand in his, leading him out of the alley and to the nearest subway station. The ride was going to be relatively short, and Wooyoung had never been more grateful for it; he was practically vibrating with excitement at finally being able to have Choi San all to himself, even if it was for one night.

Under the guise of looking at the subway map and the screen that detailed when the next stop was, Wooyoung snuck glances to San. The guitarist had his arms spread out over the back of the subway seat, staring out the window at the bright lights of the city. His skin was tan, but had an impossibly smooth look to it, and Wooyoung involuntarily swallowed as he realized that San’s cheekbones and jawline were sharp enough to cut stone.

“…Something on my face?”

Startled at being caught, Wooyoung fumbled with his phone and only _just_ managed avoid to making a fool out of himself. “Yeah, some glitter,” Wooyoung stammered, shaking his head. He reached over to brush away a non-existent piece of glitter, jumping a bit when San caught his hand, crimson eyes sharp. “W-What?”

San didn’t respond at first, instead kissing the younger man’s fingertips. Wooyoung’s breath hitched as the guitarist looked up at him through his eyelashes, a tiny smirk curling his lips. “You seem a little jumpy; something on your mind?” San asked, his voice low, perhaps pretending to speak softly for the sake of the other passengers on the train.

Wooyoung swallowed tightly but forced himself to smirk back. “Yeah,” he admitted in a hushed whisper, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching, his gaze de-focusing slightly. “I was thinking about what you’ll look like in my bed.”

“I think you’ll be in for a surprise,” San murmured, pulling away just as Wooyoung was about to risk it all and kiss him in a public space.

Any disappointment Wooyoung felt was quickly assuaged by the sound of the train pulling into the next stop - their stop. Quickly, Wooyoung got to his feet and tugged San up along with him, not looking back as he led the guitarist out of the subway station and to the apartment Wooyoung shared with Seonghwa. He was surprised to feel San’s arms come around him with a nip to his neck from behind as Wooyoung fiddled with the door, entering the code to his suite a few times before he got it right.

Wooyoung’s heart was beating out of his chest as he led San inside the apartment, quickly locking up the door to try and take his mind off it. As he turned around to ask San if he wanted something to drink, his throat dried out and he stifled a cough as San had already removed his shoes and was currently hanging up his jacket on one the too-high-up coat hooks, the movement causing his mesh shirt to hike up further. It gave Wooyoung a decidedly delicious view of the older man’s muscles and an expanse of tanned skin that he wanted so, so badly to touch.

This time, when San caught him looking, Wooyoung didn’t have the grace to look embarrassed. He instead walked over purposefully, socked feet hitting the hardwood floor softly as he closed the distance between himself and San. He licked his lips, shrugging off and tossing his own jacket carelessly on the couch - he’d deal with Seonghwa yelling at him later - and placed his hands boldly on San’s narrow waist. Wooyoung’s fingers played with the belt loops on his faded, ripped jeans, and he leaned in, ghosting his lips over the guitarist’s.

“You look good enough to eat,” Wooyoung murmured, stealing a brief kiss that could almost be more accurately described as a press of the lips. San’s mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but unable to help himself, Wooyoung captured his lips in a deep kiss, delighting in the soft moan that came from the other man. “I can’t wait to taste you,” he continued, pressing San up against the wall and slowly sliding his hands up San’s mesh shirt, his own arousal pulsing at the feel of toned muscle beneath his hands.

San exhaled softly, tilting his head back as he let Wooyoung feel him up, seemingly enjoying the feel of the black mesh sliding against his tanned skin. He hummed as Wooyoung’s kisses went southward, and a soft gasp escaped him when the younger man cheekily bit and sucked at his jugular, fashioning a dark hickey on San’s previously flawless skin.

The guitarist’s hands scrambled a bit for purchase, soon resting on Wooyoung’s shoulders, fingers bunching up the sheer material of his shirt. Wooyoung smirked and slid his thigh in between San’s legs, liking the fact that San’s tight jeans were adding some delicious friction not only for Wooyoung, but for San as well. God, San’s moans were something incredible; Wooyoung was beginning to regret his initial plan of keeping this as a one-night stand.

The feeling of the wall hitting his back snapped Wooyoung out of his excited haze, and a yelp suddenly escaped him when he was lifted, his legs instinctively wrapping around San’s waist. He looked down, startled, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the guitarist’s expression. Gone was the shyness, the awkwardness, the earnestness. Instead, San’s expression was dark, sensual, and _mischievous_.

“I could say the same about you, Wooyoung.” San licked his lips, his crimson eyes glinting in the dim light of the apartment as he strongly kept Wooyoung pinned to the wall, barely breaking a sweat at the exertion. “I’m about done playing around, though.” He craned his neck up and stole a kiss, this one rougher, sexier, more confident and with a lot more bite.

“I… I…” Wooyoung’s brain was quickly turning to mush; San’s kisses were great before, but they were out of this world now. The way he was holding Wooyoung up like he weighed nothing, how he was keeping the younger man pinned to the wall was hitting buttons he didn’t know he had. “I didn’t tell you my name, though…”

San chuckled, the low sound vibrating against Wooyoung’s flushed neck. “I’ve heard your friend call you Wooyoung, the one that you’re always dragging to our shows. You should really get him something nice, making him come along to so many of our gigs while you got the courage to make a move on me.”

Flustered and defensive, Wooyoung pouted, brattishly digging his nails into San’s distressingly well-defined trapezius muscles. “Where did _this_ come from?” he demanded. “You were completely different a few minutes ago!”

The pink-haired man watched him for a moment before his smile became devious, his lips parting and revealing a pair of _fangs_. Seeing Wooyoung’s eyes widen at the realization, San laughed and shifted his grip, grinding upwards against the younger man. A choked moan fell past Wooyoung’s lips, and his nails dug further into San’s shoulders. “I was playing along with your little game,” San explained, nipping at Wooyoung’s neck, delighted at the sharp gasp he received as a reward.

“P-Playing along?” Wooyoung breathed, his thoughts racing.

“It was fun,” San replied, fastening his mouth to Wooyoung’s slender neck once again, a pleased groan leaving him when Wooyoung began to squirm in his grip, rubbing their hips together. “Do you still want to have some fun with me, Young-ah?”

That was the real question, Wooyoung realized, staring down at the vampire that had him pinned tightly to the wall. He was out of his depth, outplayed, and unbelievably turned on at the prospect that his entire plan had been found out from the start and he was about to pay the consequences. “You still want me to fuck you after all this?” Wooyoung asked, grinning.

San laughed and kissed Wooyoung’s nose. “You’re so cute.”

“W-What?!” Wooyoung frowned at him. “None of what I said was cute!”

“It was _very_ cute,” San confirmed, stealing another kiss. “It’s cute that you think that you’re going to top.” While he shifted Wooyoung so that the majority of his weight was on San’s right arm, the vampire clapped a hand to the human’s hip. “Oh? You seem to be really into that idea.”

“Shut … shut up!” Wooyoung exclaimed, flustered as his shoulders hunched up defensively. “I didn’t bring you back here so you could fuck _me_.”

San grinned, his fangs on full display as he tightened his grip on Wooyoung’s thighs. “Ah, but now that the option is there, it’s all you can think about. Your blood is spiced just _imagining_ what it’ll feel like for me to fuck you right through your mattress, that your roommate will come home and find out just how quickly the tables turned on you… and how much _you loved it_.”

Each word that fell from San’s tinted lips was punctuated by San grinding his hips up against Wooyoung’s, deliberately brushing up roughly against the younger man’s rapidly hardening cock. His skin was flushed, his ears were fire-engine red, and his nails were definitely leaving bright red indents on San’s ridiculously attractive muscles - indents that were rapidly healing as soon as they were left.

Wooyoung was stubborn and Wooyoung was prideful, but Wooyoung was also desperate. He’d always done all the work in his one-night stands, from finding a cooperative partner, setting the rules, guiding the mood, topping when they got back to his bed … he’d hate how they’d let him tease and rile them up, not fighting back or calling him on his shit, it had gotten boring. He’d gotten bolder and cockier with how easy it was to find a bedmate, and it was that kind of blind confidence that had gotten him right into the spider’s trap in a sticky web that was Choi San. 

Maybe… this is what he really wanted.

But Wooyoung was still Wooyoung, and he smirked, grinding his hips down skillfully, rolling them _just_ right to pull a startled moan from the vampire. As San’s control slipped slightly, Wooyoung swooped right in and captured the vampire’s mouth in a hot kiss, almost all teeth and tongue, loud smacking and short, hot breaths filling up the silence in the empty apartment. “I see vampires can actually get it up,” he murmured hotly, biting brattishly at San’s bottom lip, “but I’m not going to be very easy to top.”

It shouldn’t have been nearly attractive as it was when San smirked, licking his lips and showing off his fangs. “Let’s find out,” he said, tightening his grip on Wooyoung’s ass. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Ah!” Wooyoung clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the undignified sound, but it was too late; San smelled blood - pun intended - in the water and his eyes darkened considerably.

He knew he’d won.

Wooyoung’s hands tightened on San’s shoulders and though his embarrassment, he leaned down to press his lips to the vampire’s right ear. “Down the hall, last door on the right…” he whispered, taking his chance to lick and suck at San’s piercings. He got the desired reaction - San’s hands tightened on his ass for the briefest of moments before the vampire pulled Wooyoung off the wall and carried him to his bedroom.

Effortlessly, San tossed Wooyoung onto his bed, closing the door behind them and in one fluid motion, pulled off his crop top and mesh shirt. All of a sudden, it was really difficult to breathe: San was a _vision_ , all toned, tanned muscle with dangerously low-hanging jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Despite himself and how much ground he’d lose against San, Wooyoung stood up on his knees and leaned forward, hands eagerly running along the tattoo. His fingers slid up the expanse of torn book and song-sheet pages, tracing along the outlines and the shading, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, licking a long stripe all the way up to San’s left pec.

He’d been aware of San’s fingers threading through his dark hair, but Wooyoung wasn’t prepared for the fingers to tighten and for San to tug his head back so that their gazes locked. San’s pink tongue poked at one of his fangs as his black painted nails dug into Wooyoung’s scalp with a little bit of a sting. “I think I know what you’d like,” San murmured, his lips tantalizingly close to Wooyoung’s.

“H-Haa … we-we just met,” Wooyoung stammered, trying not to crack. He knew he was done, and San knew he was done, but Wooyoung was stubborn. He’d push and pull until the consequences came. He shouldn’t have been so excited for the prospect. “How could you know?”

San merely chuckled, leaning down to nip at Wooyoung’s neck, right at a juicy vein. “Your blood speaks to me,” he said softly, pushing the younger man onto his back on the bed. “I can hear it … can hear what you really desire, what you’re afraid to say out loud.”

Each word was punctuated with a soft nip to his neck and Wooyoung wasn’t quite sure when it was that he was naked on his bed while San was still half dressed. “And… w-what does it say?” he wasn’t going to give in. Not yet.

The vampire’s lips were pressed to the brightening red of his ear, and Wooyoung could feel the smile curl against the flushed skin. “It says… you want me to take you. Make my mark … play this game with you past tonight … maybe even forever.” He nipped at Wooyoung’s ear and chuckled. “Do you want that… Wooyoung?”

“…Yeah,” Wooyoung admitted, his eyes fluttering shut.

San’s smile against his ear widened and he turned the younger man’s face towards him, giving Wooyoung what he wanted as he leaned forward, his lips parted. The kiss was surprisingly soft, gradually deepening as San’s touch - cool and tingly wherever it slid along Wooyoung’s skin - explored the human’s dancer body. “You’re beautiful, Wooyoung,” San whispered, almost reverently. “Ever since I saw you for the first time at one of our shows… I wanted you. I wanted this.” He trailed a nail along Wooyoung’s parted lips, grinning when a flash of defiance crossed his face and he bit the vampire’s finger.

“Are you just going to talk about what you’re going to do to me?” Wooyoung challenged, squirming on the bed in his impatience.

There was a little ‘tsk’ that slipped past San’s tinted lips and Wooyoung felt his pulse spike; that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Shit; did he have some kind of kink to be tamed? Fuck. Was Seonghwa right? _Fuck_.

He was never going to live this down.

A sharp bite to his neck snapped him out of his thoughts, and he slowly looked up to find San’s bright crimson eyes staring back at him. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here, Wooyoung,” San started, his hand gently trailing along Wooyoung’s jaw, watching as the younger man trembled. “Are you comfortable with this? The game is fun, but if you really don’t want this, I won’t force you.”

“I want it,” Wooyoung said without hesitation, started at how easily he admitted it. It had been a long time since he bottomed; none of his previous partners were any good at it and they always complained that he was too needy, too vocal. “I’m … I’m fine, just … don’t be such a fucking tease. Why are you even still wearing pants?”

Pure surprise registered on the vampire’s face before the seductive, confident look was back and he dove down to capture Wooyoung’s lips in another heated kiss. A whine escaped Wooyoung as he gripped San’s shoulders, frustratedly pulling at the stupidly tight jeans the vampire wore. San chuckled and nipped at Wooyoung’s jaw, pulling back just enough to get rid of his pants and underwear, now finally as bare as the younger man. Pink hair clouded Wooyoung’s vision and he eagerly ran his fingers through it.

“Have you ever had a _Vampire’s Kiss_ , Wooyoung?” San’s voice was pure sex, low and rumbly, but with a strange tint of softness. His nails trailed down Wooyoung’s face to his neck, circling a choice spot at his jugular.

“N-No,” Wooyoung answered, shaking his head. “Never met a vampire before…”

“Oh, so I’m your first,” San said, delighted. As the younger man’s face flushed in embarrassment, San cooed and leaned down to kiss away the pout that was forming on Wooyoung’s lips. “I can make it delectable… I can make it…” he dropped his voice an octave lower. “I can make it so that you lose control and come as soon as I do it …”

Wooyoung groaned, quickly losing his grip on self-preservation and his pride. It sounded so, so good, and he wanted it so _badly_. He wanted San to take control, to put him in his place a little, to take care of him and make Wooyoung’s pleasure the priority. “So do it,” he challenged, swallowing thickly. “All I’m hearing is a lot of talk, _Choi San_ …”

The smirk he received in response sent shivers down his spine. “And I don’t see you getting what we need, _Jung Wooyoung_.”

The younger man’s mouth hung open at the thinly-veiled command, and he was about to push back out of instinct when he realized that… he didn’t want to. Huffily, Wooyoung leaned forward and stole a kiss of his own from San’s lips, a bit biting due to the vampire’s fangs, but he pulled away before San could return it and moved to get what he needed from his bedside table’s drawer. Brattishly, Wooyoung tossed the half-filled bottle of lube and a sealed condom at San’s chest.

He wasn’t expecting San’s reflexes to be as fast as they were, watching in disbelief as San easily caught both one-handedly. (Of course, _dumbass_ , he’s a vampire!) Wooyoung chastised himself.

San laughed and shook his head. “You’re… quite something, Wooyoung,” he said, almost to himself as he set the condom down and snapped open the cap of the bottle. “Lie back; let me take care of you.”

Slightly distrustful but too desperate and horny to care much more than that, Wooyoung scooted up on the bed, a blush colouring his cheeks as he spread his legs. San easily slid between them like he belonged there, his crimson eyes sharp and focused as he coated his fingers in the clear gel. The sensation of a slicked up finger teasing at his entrance was not one he’d felt in a while, and he jumped when San kissed his neck. “W-What?”

“Breathe,” San instructed gently, taking his time in ensuring Wooyoung was comfortable with one finger, then slowly two. He watched as his eyes darkened with lust as Wooyoung slowly came apart on his fingers. “That’s it… so good for me, Wooyoung. You’re doing so well, taking my fingers so well… but you want more, ne?”

A whine threatened to bubble up out of Wooyoung’s throat and he struggled to suppress it. Unfortunately, San seemed to have an open manual on how to make Wooyoung come undone, crooking his finger up and a little to the left, causing the younger man to see stars. “F-Fuck!” he choked out, “w-what’re you…”

San tutted. “What were your partners even doing, if they couldn’t find your prostate?” He licked his lips. “I can make you come like this, Wooyoung, if you wanted.”

It was tempting. It was so, so tempting.

But it wasn’t what he wanted.

What he needed.

“Fuck me,” Wooyoung managed to force out, face heating up with embarrassment. “Fingers… not enough, it’s not _enough_. I want _more_.” He flinched; there was no way that San was going to take him being this mouthy and demanding in bed. He’d just gone and fucked up the whole evening.

To his surprise, San’s clean hand was gentle as it caressed his jaw, thumb carefully running over his trembling bottom lip. “Never feel ashamed to ask for what you want,” San murmured, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s lips. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

It was a surprisingly intimate and sweet thing to say that Wooyoung brought his hands up to hide his face behind them; there was no way he looked sexy now. San laughed softly and gently pried Wooyoung’s hands away, kissing him until he responded. “I _want_ you to fuck me. Do … do what you’d say you do.”

“As you wish,” San murmured, kissing Wooyoung’s hip as he slowly made his way back down between the younger man’s body. “Deep breaths, Wooyoung.” Before Wooyoung could ask why, San slowly inserted a third finger, working the human open with a high amount of skill and patience. Wooyoung didn’t know how the vampire could do it; he would’ve lost his mind a long time ago.

But fuck, did it feel _incredible_.

The crinkle and tear of the condom wrapper pulled him out of his thoughts and Wooyoung stilled when the vampire bit his ear. “Hands and knees, Wooyoung.”

“T-That’s so basic,” Wooyoung sputtered.

“Oh, not what I have planned,” San murmured, pressing the image of what he’d had in mind into Wooyoung’s. The human choked out a sound of surprise, and his whole body flushed with excitement. “More your speed, mm? I thought so.”

Wooyoung was at his wit’s end. He wanted San inside him _now_ , and all this teasing was driving him crazy but he _loved it_. Carefully, he sat up and shifted to his hand and knees, exhaling sharply when he felt San’s hand on his hip to steady himself. This was it; all those months of coy looks and coming to those dingy, ugly ass music clubs he’d never set foot in otherwise… it was all for this.

San was slow and careful as he pushed in, intensely attentive for any shift in Wooyoung’s breathing or any sounds of pain as he sheathed himself inside. Once he’d bottomed out, San’s hands were loving and attentive as he rubbed Wooyoung’s sides and back, getting him to relax as they stayed still. “Ready?”

“…Y-Yeah.”

San gently bit Wooyoung’s shoulder and with a soft grunt, pulled Wooyoung up so that they were both on their knees and San was immeasurably deep within him. Gently, San ran his hands down Wooyoung’s toned arms, kissing his nape as he gripped the younger man’s wrists and starting a deep and hard pace. The sharp, thick sound of skin slapping was so filthy and hot that Wooyoung was having a hard time keeping his mind from turning to mush completely. He was completely at San’s mercy, not needing to do anything but kneel there and _feel_.

It was the fucking best.

Partway through San shifted gears, pulling Wooyoung tight to him back to chest, and slowed down to the point that Wooyoung was about to cry from desperation. It was too good, San was fucking him _too well_ , and he wanted more. His chest heaved and his moans were higher pitched and needy, his head lolling back to rest in the groove of San’s neck and shoulder that seemed tailor made for him. Wooyoung couldn’t hold back the louder moan when San’s slender fingers curled around his cock, stroking him in time with his maddeningly slow thrusts. “I-I’m… I’m…” he breathed, brows furrowing together as he bit his lip. “San, I’m —”

_Come for me, Wooyoung._

The command was so simple, so direct, so full of sensuality and power that Wooyoung could barely process it before his body seized up and he climaxed with a loud cry. San held him firmly, pulling his head to the side and soon Wooyoung felt a sharp, piercing pain at his jugular. The initial rush of pain gave way to a pleasure that completely eroded and overwhelmed whatever else the human was feeling. The only thing Wooyoung could feel was _San_ \- San inside of him, San drinking his blood, San, _San, San, San_.

He could feel San’s hips start to lose the rhythm - he was close. A mischievous look came across the human’s beautiful features and he bit his lip as he clenched tight around the vampire’s cock, grinding his hips back _hard_. The result was exactly what he wanted; San let out a choked moan against Wooyoung’s neck as his orgasm abruptly shot through him.

Two could play at this game, he thought as he tilted his head back, allowing San to drink more than was probably safe to.

But fuck, it felt so good.

When Wooyoung slowly came back to himself, he found himself flat on his back on the bed, cleaned up and tucked in. Confusion set in when he realized that he was alone in the bed. There was no note, no sign that San had been there. Quickly, he threw the comforter off and after quickly checking that he was, in fact, wearing pyjama pants, Wooyoung threw the door open…

… and found San chatting amicably with Seonghwa and Hongjoong at the kitchen island.

San laughed and shook his head at something Seonghwa said, taking a sip from his - Wooyoung’s - mug. “No, Yeosang-hyung and Mingi-hyung and I all have the same sire, Kim Seokjin. We met Hongjoong-hyung when he broke into Seokjin-hyung’s Castle.”

Hongjoong sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck. “It was weird seeing an illusion spell that big on a skyscraper in the middle of the city; I had to know.”

“Two of our hyungs are Song Demons too, Namjoon-hyung and Jungkook-hyung,” San said, scratching the side of his nose. “Hongjoong-hyung is kind of an unofficial part of the Coven!”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Wooyoung demanded, finally finding his voice.

“Oh, morning,” San greeted. “Sorry for stealing your mug. Seonghwa-ssi and Hongjoong-hyung came back in the morning and you were still out so it seemed like the right thing to do to host them.”

Seonghwa smirked as he caught Wooyoung’s limp as he came over to the kitchen island. “I told you so.”

Pouting and folding his arms, Wooyoung glared at the older man. “Shut up.”

Coming over with a fresh mug of coffee, San wrapped an arm around Wooyoung’s half-dressed frame and pressed it into his hands. “Morning,” he murmured, kissing the human’s temple. “You’re not too sore?”

“I’m fine!” Wooyoung exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly and too quickly while he gripped the mug in his hands. “I thought you bounced! And how are you okay in the daylight? Don’t Vampires turn to dust?”

“I didn’t,” San replied, smiling at him. “And my sire’s blood stems from Lord Dracula himself; we can day walk, but it’s preferred if we don’t.” He kissed Wooyoung’s temple again. “Did you miss me?”

“ _No_ ,” Wooyoung snapped petulantly.

San chuckled and nipped his ear, earning himself a squeak as a reward. “Do you want to keep playing with me, Wooyoung?” A surprised sound came from the vampire as Wooyoung boldly kissed and bit at his neck - so vampires _were_ sensitive there.

Wooyoung smirked. “Yeah, I do.”

There was no way he was going to let someone like Choi San go. He told himself at the time it was because San was fun to play with, but deep down, he knew the truth.

He wanted this everyday.

“— wait, what are you doing?” Wooyoung was suddenly hyperaware of the phone that was in Seonghwa’s hands.

Seonghwa smirked. “Updating Jongho and Yunho. We had a bet going on who would catch your ass.” He tipped the phone up as Hongjoong peered over his shoulder from behind him. “I won, of course.”

“What?!” Wooyoung whirled around and pointed a finger at San, who held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t say a word.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Wooyoung ;) but you do this to yourself
> 
> PS - yes this is connected to my JinKook vampire AU ;)


End file.
